Efecto Mariposa: Ojos Azules
by Arkady M. Nekozukii
Summary: Heero anda con Relena, pero no puede evitar el sentirse alienado e indiferente, ¿que anda mal con él? shonenai


**Ojos Azules**

Por Arkady Nekozukii 

Él la vio sonreírle brillantemente.

Con mejillas sonrojadas y labios partidos, ella esperaba ansiosamente una acción suya.

Así que la beso. Era lo que las personas enamoradas hacían. Era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera.

Relena lo confirmo.

"Oh, Heero. He esperado esto tanto tiempo, mas del que puedes imaginar" dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero si podía. Él sabía cuanto tiempo ella había alimentado su amor de adolescencia por él. Desde los quince hasta la fecha, ella creía que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro. A él no le había importado, hasta ahora.

Ella le sonreía de nuevo, sus suaves ojos azules resplandeciendo. Su mano cerca de su propio rostro, sus dedos casi en sus rosados labios como si le cosquillearan como consecuencia del breve beso.

Los suyos no cosquilleaban.

Pero eso no podía ser. Él la amaba¿cierto? Era lo que todo el mundo pensaba y ciertamente era lo que ella pensaba.

Era lo que Duo pensaba y eso era suficiente.

Así que, sus labios debían de cosquillear al igual que los de ella. Solo un poco.

Así es que le sonrió, o al menos trato de suavizar su gesto. Ella parecía brillar, su felicidad iluminaba su rostro. Era una chica muy bonita.

"¡Salgamos Heero!" y ella se sonrojo "Será una cita" agrego tímidamente.

Él se detuvo un momento.

"De acuerdo" declaro

Y ella estaba complacida.

(oo)(OO)(oo)

Lo había arrastrado todo el día, sus manos enroscándose en su brazo, su cabeza en su hombro. Ella hablaba y reía de nada y de todo en absoluto. Era confuso y ligeramente irritante. Ella se aseguraba de que cada persona que pasará junto a ellos, supiera que estaban juntos en _ese_ sentido. Quizás no con palabras, pero ciertamente con sus manierismos, sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal. Parecia decir "¡Mírenme con este perfecto espécimen!". Él casi se sentía como un trofeo.

Era molesto.

Pero no dijo nada. Además, eran novios después de todo. ¿Acaso él no quería que la gente lo supiera¿No quería presumir a su linda e inteligente novia?

No, en realidad no. Él era muy privado con sus cosas. Sentía que si dos personas estaban enamoradas, ambos debían de mantenerlo en privado, hacerlo mas especial.

Pese a ello, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Ella era una persona muy abierta. Quería que el mundo entero estuviera feliz por ella.

Sentía un dolor de cabeza próximo... se sentía extremadamente agobiado.

"Relena, regresemos ya" interrumpió su incesante platica y ella se sonrojo por un instante, algo avergonzada, aparentemente notando su incomodidad.

"Aja" acepto con una gran sonrisa, feliz.

Él simplemente se sintió cada vez más incierto.

(oo)(OO)(oo)

Era noche y mientras ambos se encontraban afuera de su casa, él sintió que era obvio que ella quería que pasara, pero estaba cansado y se lo hizo saber. Le recordó que era tarde y ambos tenían trabajo el día siguiente. Ella estaba algo decepcionada, pero asintió.

"Tienes razón, mi amor" dijo y se rió con nerviosismo ante la nueva manera de llamarlo. "Te veré mañana" prometió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de entrar a su casa, completamente sonrojada.

Se sintió aliviado al irse y pensó que quizás no debería. Ella era su novia, el mundo entero debía saberlo para esos momentos.

Ya en su casa, en su cuarto comenzó a desvestirse lentamente y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo sin interés alguno.

¿Exactamente que andaba mal con él?

¿Por qué no tenía ninguna sensación de placer, de satisfacción?

Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos amigos, era fuerte. Había paz. Había cumplido con todos sus objetivos e incluso más. Tenía una inteligente y muy atractiva novia.

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan vacío?

Alejando esos pensamientos a algún recóndito lugar de su mente, él comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero justo antes de que se quedará dormido, un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente.

'Sus ojos eran del color equivocado'

Y repentinamente estaba alertamente despierto, mirando nuevamente el techo.

"Oh, Dios mío." dijo, su voz llena de angustia, llena de terror. Su aliento apenas un susurro en la noche.

Y por fin supo porque.

**Notas de Arkady:**

Corto. Finalizado. y antes de que digan nada, el 5 de mayo actualizo "¿Me QUE!".


End file.
